


Gone but Not Forgotten

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Goner' by Twenty One Pilots.





	

 

> _Though I’m weak, and beaten down… I’ll slip away into the sound  
>  The ghost of you is close to me, I’m inside out, you’re underneath   
>  Don’t let me be gone   
> _ _(Goner- Twenty One Pilots)_

 

Sara paused at the door, hand reaching out and hesitating for a split second, before waving over the panel that opened up the room that’d once belonged to Leonard Snart. Taking a deep breath she entered, blue eyes taking in the stillness of the room that hadn’t been entered by her in weeks. The wall panel still had the background of snow-covered mountains playing on it. Mick had emptied the room out but she still saw evidence of Snart’s occupancy of the room. Bundled up gum wrappers in the trash can, slightly rumpled sheets she knew would probably hold some semblance of his scent, and the slight scrape on the floor from the desk chair he’d sat on and probably made his plans to steal across history. She walked to the same area where the grate was in her room and squatted, fingers gripping the panel and pulling, and her lungs tightened when seeing the small stash below. She smiled, tears forming but not falling from her eyes, as she reached down and gripped one of the many bottles he’d stolen from Rip’s study. She uncapped it and took a long pull before going through the familiar routine of going through his stuff. A different pack of cards, more booze, a couple of impressive guns, and a plethora of valuables that would have made him a pretty penny in their time. She hesitated when she came upon the book she remembered seeing him reading once before one of their many card games. 

 _The Sun Also Rises_ by Hemingway. There was a marker in it, where he’d left off, and she opened it to that spot, eyes gliding over the words that her brain wasn’t retaining. Sighing she took another drink of the liquor before capping it and putting everything back save for the book, which she took with her to the bed and she sat up on it in the same way she had all those months ago with him. She put Amaya in Kendra’s old room. Nate in Cater’s. She kept this room open for selfish reasons. She knew Mick came in here sometimes, too. A part of her was guilty for not showing him the small stash but… This was all she had left of him. The only proof she had that he’d been there. She wanted to cling to it for as long as possible. 

She opened the book to the first page. 

_‘Robert Cohn was once middleweight boxing champion of Princeton. Do not think that I am very much impressed by that as a boxing title, but it meant a lot to Cohn.’_

“Captain Lance?” 

“Yes Gideon?”  
  
“Mr. Palmer requests your audience on the bridge.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute,” said Sara, standing from the bed. She opened the door, book in her hand, and looked behind her to stare at the room one last time before heading out into the hall. She left the book sitting on her shelf in her room, next to the tiny stuffed animal that had been Laurel’s, steeling herself before heading toward the bridge to take on the role of Captain. 

**END**


End file.
